Clocks have been used throughout the years for the telling of time. Clocks have taken on a wide variety of configurations over the years. Water clocks, sundials, mechanical clocks, spring clocks, and similar items have been used to determine time. Often, these clocks have taken on a very distinctive decorative appearance. Many clocks have an appearance that is aesthetically pleasing and also which accurately produces an indication of time.
Conventional clocks have a plurality of hour indicia arranged in a generally circular pattern around the central axis of a clock mechanism. Minute hands and hour hands are employed so as to properly determine the time of day. The minute, hour, and second hands rotate about the central shaft of the motor driving the clock. The position of the hands, relative to the hour indicia, allows one to properly determine the time of day. Throughout the years, a wide variety of other mechanisms have also served the purpose of determining time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clock that has a decorative and interesting appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clock that accurately displays time.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative clock which allows the time to be easily determined.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a clock that is easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive, and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.